Final Smash Bros Fantasy
by smileyface92
Summary: A great war between good and evil is about to begin and everybody is taking sides
1. Chapter 1

I claim no ownership of either Square Enix or Nintendo characters, but if I had the ownership of them of woud there be some changes in the gaming world that would leave it changed forever.

In Hyrule a battle beggining a war that would shake the universe to its core was beggining.

"Prepare for your demise." The words flowed elegently out Sephiroths mouth as he took up his fighting stance and looked to his opponents.

The five swodsmen drew their swords and charged at Sephiroth. Meta knight was the first one to attempt an attack, by teleporting behind Sephiroth and slashing at his back. The attack was easily side stepped and then countered with and elbow to Meta Knights back. Link and Marth came at Sephiroth from his left and right while Ike jumped and got ready to strike from the air leaving Roy to chare head on charge. Sephiroth laughed at the pathetic attempts that this group of master swordsmen were making to attack him. Sphiroth ducked under Ike who missed slicing Sephiroths head off by a few inches, Sephiroth then swung his no-dachi one eighty degrees knocking Marth, Link and Roy backwards.

"Fools did you actually think you could beat me." Sephiroth laughed.

Meanwhile in the Castle in Hrule Zelda, Peach and Kairi were in the throne room watching the chaos that was going on outside.

"We have to do something, staying here is useless." Kairi shouted to the other two princesses

"Theres nothing we can do right now, we can only wait for reinforcements to arrive." Zelda replied in anger at Kairi

"Zelda is right we arnt nearly as good as the rest of the warriors and we will only cause the others to worry about our well being." Peach said to Kairi.

"But I feel so useless just standing here and watching." Kairi sadly said as she looked back out the window to the Hyrulian army which was fighting an Army of Heartless which was slowly overpowering them.

Back at the Bridge of Eldin the swordsmen had managed to slow down Sephiroth but were only good enough to stall him for a brief period of time, they hoped it would enough time for the backup to arrive and turn the tables on this battle.

Mobs of heartless were wiping out the Hyrulian army with ease. The army was being surrounded and pushed back towards the castle till the point when there were less then one hudred men and stading on the bridge to the castle. Seymour Guado stepped out from behind a flank of heartless.

"Hand over the Princesses now or we will kill you know." Symour said with his usual confident air about him.

"Never, we will never give up against anything, we will give our lives to protect Princess Zelda." The general of the army shouted to Seymour.

The rest of the soldiers were all the same, they were not going to give up or let their promise to protect Zelda break. They all began to charge in towards the heartless but were cut of by a giant wall of fire that shot up in between the two factions.

"Whats going on." One soldier asked

"Look there, its the moustache man." Another Soldier shouted in glee and pointed to Mario, who was standinf behind someone who was much taller.

Mario was using his fire flower abilities to creat the wall of fire, but was being helped with the person who was standing by his side. he was tall and wearing a long red trench coat with auburn hair.

Genesis Rhapsodus was here to help protect the princesses alongside Mario. He lifted one hand and the wall of fire began to spit balls of fire at the heartless that began their march forward.

"Ready." Genesis asked Mario as he drew his sword, Mario just nodded as the two dashed through the wall of fire and began to destroy heartless.

Back inside the castle the princesses were cheering happily once they saw Mario and Genesis arrive.

"See I told you we had nothing to worry about." Zelda said happily as she turned to walk but completely froze.

"Zelda, whats wrong." Kairi asked as she ran over to Zelda but was also completely stopped.

It only took Peach a second to realize what had just happened, she turned to run away but almost ran straight into the face of what she was trying to avoid. Ultimecia the time witch was freezing them in time.

"Whats the rush, you hall all eternity to waste." Ultimecia said as she stopped Peach aswell.

Ultimecia sauntered over to Zeldas throne and sat down in it. "How glorious it is to be in control." She spoke to herself as Mewtwo opened a corridor of Darkness and entereed the throne room.

"I see you have completed your part of this mission." Mewtwo bluntly said telepathically to Ultimeca as he floated across the room to Ultimecia.

"Yes well as our leader said make peace not war." Ultimecia replied with an evil cackle, which Mewtwo couldnt help but join in with.

The throne was suddenly darkened by a shadow that was being cast over most of the caslte by the Meta Knights airship The Halberd. Two figures were standing on the deck of the ship and once it was in range they lept off and landed on the roof of the castle and began to climb up the castle and towards the throne room.

"We have company, shall we make our exit or should we stay and fight." Ultimecia asked

"Take the princesses to our base Ill hold these two off for as long as I can." Mewtwo replied as flew out a window and dropped onto the same level as the two people who had just jumped off the Halberd. The warrior of Light and Zidane had come to save the princesses.

"Hey are you the guy thats trying to keep the princesses from us." Zidane asked as he rushed at Mewtwo who just forced the two back towards the edge of the castle.

The warrior of Light grunted as he tried to keep his balance and summoned some swords made of light which he fired at Mewtwo. The swords homed in on Mewtwo, he easily escaped by teleporting to behind the Warrior of Light and picking him up with his pyschic abilities and slamming him through the roof.

There was a looud screech and an explosion from behind the Warrior of Light as Anima and Bahamut burst through a wall. They were destroying most of the insdie of the castle with their fight.

"Zidane go on wothout, Ill try and stop these two from annihilating the castle." The warrior of Light shouted to Zidane.

"Right," Zidane replied and darted towards Mewtwo but feifned an attack and then side stepped around Mewtwo and sprinted across the roof of the castle and climbed up a tower.

"Ultimeciaa, Zidane is on his way, have you secured the princesses yet." Mewtwo telepathically asked Ultimecia.

"Dont worry Ive already left and the princesses are right where we need them, I will be waiting for you back at H.Q." Ultimecia replied

Zidane began jumping from tower to tower to try and reach the tower that the throne room was in. Mewtwo was watching each of Zidanes jumps closely while charging up a shadow ball attack. Mewtwo waited for Zidane to get inside the tower and fired the shadow ball at ther base of tower causing it to collapse and cave in on the castle, destroying most of the centre of Hyrules palace.

"Sephiroth, Seymour, you are to move onto stage two of our plan, destroy the Halberd." Mewtwo told the two using a telepathic link.

"I dont see any reason to do that." Sephiroth replied

"More fun for me." Seymour said in a happy tone

Mewtwo teleported to the ground in front of Mario.

"We shall fight without any hinderences." Metwo explained to Mario as he opened a corridor of darkness and entered it, Mario ran in after him.

Seymour looked around and saw that Genesis was busy dealing with the army of heartless.

"Ah this makes things so much easier. " Seymour though as he lifted his staff and then slammed it into the ground, casting a massive magnet spell on the Hyrule castle.

Seymour quickly exited through a corridor of darkness as the Halberd was being pulled into the castle and explosions began happening throughout the Halberd causing utter destruction of the castle. Luckily The Warrior of Light and Zidane escaped by riding on Bahamut who escaped a split second before the explosions started going off. They landed down beside Genesis,

Back on the bridge of Eldin Sephiroth turned his back on the defeated warrios and opened a corridor of darknes.

"Dont run away from me." Came voice from behind him, it was Link who was chraging at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth said nothing as he turned around and blocked a slash from links blade with his own then picked Link up by his throat.

"You have a long way to go before you can beat me." Sephiroth said as he flung Link off the bridge and left through a corridor of darkness.

Genesis looked to the ruins of the castle and the Halberd. "I failed, I am not a hero." Genesis said sadly

"Dont be so harsh on yourself, Zidane go check the Halberd for survivors." The warrior of Light ordered to Zidane

"Im going on ahead, I will meet you at Mushroom Kingdom and talk with everyone else to see what is going." Genesis said as he walked away into the distance.


	2. Final smash bros fantasy act 2

"Oh come on pull me up, I cant stay around here all day, in fact I will die if I do and my arms are really tired." Link whinned at his friends who were trying to pull Link back up onto the bridge.

When Link was thrown off the bridge he quickly pulled out his clawshot and and grabbed the underside of the bridge and then was left hanging their until his friends regained conciousness. Marth, Ike and Roy were hanging off the bridge aswell grabbing each others ankles and hanging down to try and grab Link like that. Marth was at the botto roy was back and in the middle and Ike was lying on his belly holding onto oy who was holding Marth by his ankles and Marth was trying to grab Link.

"Shut up im trying to grab you." Marth said as he was swinging back and forth trying to grab Link.

Roy looked down with a look of terror ion his face as he felt something crawling down his arm. He tried shaking his arm to get rid of the annoyance.

"Hey stop I almost fell." Marth said as he looked up at Roy

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SPIDER." Was Roys reply, Roy started thrashing about causing him to let go of Marth who was swung in inks direction.

Marth landed on Links back and held on tightly. Narrowly avoiding a fall to his death.

"Well done Roy." Meta Knight said as he peered over the bridge and saw Roy flinging Marth across to Link.

"It wasnt my fgault I saw a big spider and I thought it was on my arm." Roy said sadly

"MAYBE I SHOULD DROP YOU ASWELL FOR BEING AN IDIOT." Ike shouted at Roy

"ITS NOT MY FAULT." Roy answered back

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME." Marth shouted, shortly after a shouting argument began amongst the swodsmen.

Then there was loud hssing sound as the bridge began to shake. Then from the darkness under the bridge that The clawshot was locked into began to move.

"Whats that." Link asked, then the hssing stopped

"Oh keep talking about, it makes it go away." Marth said noticing the loud hss stopped when they were talking

Suddenly the bridge started to rumble as out stretched eight spiders legs from under the bridge and grabbed the top side of it and the being underneath the bridge that Link fired the clawshot into flipped itself around and landed ontop of the bridge. Its eight burning red eyes.

"I TOLD YOU I SAW A SPIDER." Roy shrieked

"Hmmm so you did." Ike said as if nothing happened then pulled Roy back up onto the bridge.

Metaknight drew his blade and got ready to strike. The spider hissed then look at metaknight before each of its legs crouched dow then pushed up and launched the spider a few miles into the air, when the spider landed it was on the other side of the bridge and was running away as quickly as it could.

"We need to stop that thing." Metakinight said as he looked at his two friends that were arguing.

"Fine just catch up with me." Metaknight said as his wings sprouted from his back and he flew after the spider.

"I have an idea." Link said as he took out a whistle and blew into it.

"What are you doing." Marth asked

"Im calling Epona, whos at home and were in Hyrule, Hmmmmmm she wont hear me. Whats your plan. And why the hell are you riding side sadle." Link asked

"This is how a gentleman rides a horse, and my plan is, we jump." Marth said

Some extremely loud blur flew by Roy and Ike and picked them up as it sped by.

"Hey Marth does that look like Captain Falcons car." Link asked as he covered his eyes from the sun and looked over to a speeding vehicle that was coming towards them.

"Hmm where I cant." Marth was interupted by a loud shout from Captain Falcon who jumped out of his car holding Roy and Ike

"FALCON TOSS." Captain Falcon shouted as he threw Ike as hard as he could, Ike was smashed ino the ground causing dirt and rubble to fly everywhere.

"HOLY FUCK HE'S TRYING TO KILL US." Link said as he ran around the spiders back in a circle.

"Oh I missed, HERES ROUND TWO." The captain roared as he hurled Roy right through the spider, roy came burst out of the spiders stomach after he entered through the back and then he skidded along the ground for a while.

The spider collapsed and crumpled up, with its legs tucked towardsits chest. Captain Falcon ran over to Ike and pulled him out of the ground and then ran over to the spiders body and looked at Link and Marth.

"You two ok." He asked, he looked at the two who were shaking and they just nodded.

Roy was off in the distance and just lifted his hand and gave a thumbs up and then his arm dropped as he need to rest after the traumatic experience he was just put through. Metaknight arrived and skidded to a halt beside Captain Zeros vehicle.

"Everyones needed in Mushroom Kingdom there is some sort of meeting going on about something big, everyone into my car were leaving now." Captain Falcon said as he hoped into his car.

The rest of the sworsmen apart from Meatknight was to scared to even attempt getting into the machine which had deemed a nightmare machine by them. Captain Falcon just pulled all of them inside the small vehicle, which was built for one person. It took off with a loud roar and after a few minutes it screeched to a halt and the windshield flew open as all six men jumped out and landed in a flower bed infront of Peachs castle. Inside a laarge meeting was about to start. Everyone was only waiting for a few more people to arrive.

"Hey.............HEY..............SHUT THE FUCK UP." Cid Highwind roared at everyone who was in the main hall of the castle.

Cid was standing atop a staircase and was holding a few sheets of papper. Everyone stopped talking and looked up towards Cid.

"Ok I got a few things that need to be heard by everyone so shut up and listen." Cid shouted and looked around the crowd

"Now I dont mean to alarm anyone but from the recon that has come from Sora and Auron, most of the princesses have been kidnapped and we have not got much information on where they are so if anyone knows anything please let us know now." Cid said as he looked over the crowd and waited to hear anything.

"Teheheh ksh hehehe." Yuna was trying to cover up her laughter, she had both of her hands over her mouth

"Go say it, it will be funny." Red the pokemon trainer was saying to Yuna.

"No, he looks like he will get mad." Yuna replied

"What are you two talking about over there, come on I wanna hear." Cid said angrily

"So our princess isnt in this castle." red blurted out, red quickly regreted what he said as Cids face turned Red with anger.

"Everyone but Lieutenats and cpatins wait in the fucking garden." Cid roared in anger

Most people in the castle slowly shuffeled out, Red made sure he got out before Cid could scold him.

The only people left in the room where Fox, Toon Link, Donkey Kong, Terra, Vincent, Firion, Mr Game an Watch, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Snake,Lulu and Silver the Pokemon trainer.

"As you all know we have a major problem, a few of our major allies have arrived but Im more worried about those who havnt as we are boarding Rosalines ship soon and once we are there it may be quite hard to for them to find our location. Fox how are prepartions for our movement going." Cid asked as he walked down the stairs to everyone who had Lined up.

"We are almost reayd to transport, just a few more hours and we can leave." fox answered with a salute

"Good, Snake have you got any clues on where the enemy may be." Cid asked as he walked down the line to Snake

"Yes I have a few ideas but nothing is definite." Snake replied.

"Everyone is dissmissed, feel free to move about the castle freely and inspect it for any clues as to finding the enemies or our princesses." Cid said and then walked upstairs and walked into one of the many rooms.

After a short period of time Snake was walking around trying to find Cid, he eventually found him in the garden inside the castle.

"Boss I have news to report, its not much but it could be something." Snake said and handed Cid a piece of paper.

On it was written a short note by Ansem the heartless.

"Dear heros of the light, I hope you made it this far and didnt fallat the first hurdle, now try find us we have hidden ourselves inside one of the castles many paintings."

"Do you know what this means, is it some sort of code." Cid asked hoping Snake had the answers

"Yes I know exactly what it means, their are actually worlds insidide some of the castles paintings, you can actually step inside the painting and be transported to another world, Ive sent out a search team to find the paintings which we can use to travel to another world but it is proving to be quite tricky to find the right paintings, so far we only have two." Snake bluntly stated

"Thats ood, but we will wait for Sora to arrive before we travel to these other worlds. Im having some trouble getting our communications network going. Call me when youve fixed it, Im going to go try and find some of these other worlds." Cid said as he left and joined the search

Upstairs in the highest part of the castle Silver and Lulu were checking the paintings for entrances to other worlds.

"So Lulu you got a boyfriend." The trainer asked

"None of your business." Lulu Replied as she moved along the wall looking at the paintings.

"How old are you." Silver asked tryng to start a conversation

"To old for you." Lulu said back to him

"So you like older men then." Marth asked

"No." Lulu snapped at him

"So I do have a cahnce with you then." Silver laughed after what he said and saw the look on Lulus face.

"well I guess its better that you dont like me, Im way out of your league, I should stick to my high class groupies." Silver knew he would provoke Lulu into talking to him if he said something like that.

"What how dare you, what makes you think your our of my class you brat." Lulu asked angrily

"Im the Johto poke league champ, Im not far from becoming the world champion officialy, I have actually beaten many of the former world champions in unofficial matches." Silver said

"Is that what maks you think your better than me, I helped save the world from an unstoppable force and I was there from the very beggining of the journey of stopping Sin." Lulu sharply said back to Silver

"Wow I guess you are much better than myself." Silver said with a smile

"Yes your right and dont forget it." Lulu replied.

"Emergency, everyone report to the main hall." Foxes voice could be heard over some speakers that Cid had setup throughout the castle.

Everyone began running to the Main hall to fnd out what was going on.


End file.
